


be you

by Soundofresilience24



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundofresilience24/pseuds/Soundofresilience24





	be you

The voices dared to silence me.

I was merely a youth, trapped in a bubble of solitude. Within it, was intricated imagination and aspirations from a little girl who cherished humanity. 

Unbeknownst to the little girl with inquisitive chocolate orbs, her youth flashed before her eyes. Her feeble, naive hands reached to embrace humanity, with some maliciously shoving her towards animosity.

Benevolence and eccentricity was her shield - was the believer's mantra. While the masses overpowered her lifelines- her cage built of oppression. 

Courage seemed to slip through the cracks made by humankind backstabbing her one too many times and stilled her on numerous occasions. In spite of this, in the most peculiar of ways, there came her pillars, the embodiments of yearning and love. 

Faith was an old soul. A silent hero, who would aid the unseen, incomplete canvases, into masterpieces that left the agnostics in a trance. He who was taken from this lifetime moments too shortly. 

Passion was the girl who would seep from her strength to give to others. The epitome of life truly relished when hers was just at the beginning of bearing fruition. The essence of a relentless, spunky warrior and an endless wave of positivity. 

Empowerment comes from an enigmatic woman with a headstrong mindset and a charismatic and gentle presence. A heart of platinum, submerged with the everlasting wellspring of forgiveness and devotion. An obtained wit that is calculated and empowering. 

Self comes from the blank canvas of which I expel my greatest weapon. The art of carving the words to portray the human condition. The mundane triumphs and tribulations. My soul fused and ignited.

The amalgamation of abstract sentiments, life's passing sorrows and delights, the keepsakes of solace and force - has given air to my wings and the denunciation of a thousand silent screams. 

I am now a bird set free.

I am reconstructing the pieces to materialize the coveted vision I once carved of me.


End file.
